


The Queens of the Sea

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, Fix-Fic, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Emma is thrown for a loop, when Captain Hook's daughter shows up in town to claim the Jolly Roger.  Meanwhile, in the Caribbean Sea of the distant past, Angelica Teach finds herself rescued by Anamaria, and they set off looking for great treasure after hearing rumors on Tortuga.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          Bells ring in the background, as GRUMPY sails back to dock       

          on his boat.  He gets off and ties it up.  When he looks up,     

          he sees HAPPY grinning at him.                                   

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Hey, Grumps!                                           

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    What do you want, Happy?                               

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Well, I was just wondering if I                        

                    could borrow your boat for the                         

                    weekend!                                               

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    My boat!?                                              

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Yeah, you see, I met this girl, and                    

                    –                                                      

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    I’m not gonna lend you my boat,                        

                    just so you can get laid!  Get your                    

                    own damn boat.                                         

                                                                           

          He brushes past his brother, who immediately turns around.       

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Now, come on...Don’t be like that!                     

                                                                           

          Grumpy turns around.                                             

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    You’re not banging in my boat.  End                    

                    of discussion.                                         

                                                                           

          He turns back around and continues walking, but he bumps         

          into a YOUNG WOMAN with dark hair and a red coat.  Happy         

          seems to be checking her out.                                    

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY (cont’d)                              

                    Sorry, sister.                                         

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Oh, it’s okay.                                         

                         (pause)                                           

                    Has anyone ever told you look like                     

                    the famed pirate Abner Pintel?                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Grumpy is very confused by this.                                 

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    You know...served on the Black                         

                    Pearl?                                                 

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    I doubt I’m related to him; I                          

                    hatched from an egg.                                   

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Ah, a dwarf!  Well, you know those                     

                    eggs are laid when a baby laughs                       

                    for the first time.                                    

                                                                           

          Now, even Happy is confused.                                     

                                                                           

                              WOMAN (cont’d)                               

                    Many of the features from that                         

                    child’s lineage get given to the                       

                    fae in the egg.  Dwarf or fairy.                       

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Bossy never mentioned that.                            

                                                                           

          Grumpy nods in agreement.                                        

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Never mind.  I’m just visiting town                    

                    to file a claim on a boat with the                     

                    Sheriff’s Office.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE – NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          EMMA is writing something down.  Sitting opposite her is the     

          woman from the docks.                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, you claim to be next of kin on                     

                    a boat?                                                

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Uh, yes.  The Jolly Roger.  I am                       

                    Milinah Jones, daughter of Killian                     

                    Jones.                                                 

                                                                           

          Emma looks up in shock at Milinah’s smug, grinning face.         

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE – NIGHT                        

                                                                           

          Emma and Milinah, as before.                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t understand.                                    

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    You’ve heard of Neverland, haven’t                     

                    you?                                                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Of course.                                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Well, I was there for twice as long                    

                    as your...Bae.                                         

                                                                           

          She smiles at her own, little joke.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I see...And I take it you’re his                       

                    half sister?                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Yes, he was about six when my                          

                    parents ran off together. And I                        

                    spent about twelve years with dear,                    

                    old mum and dad before his papa                        

                    crushed her heart. By then, Bae was                    

                    already in that little beanhole.                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright, well I’ll have to file a                      

                    lot of paperwork, but I’ll see what                    

                    I can do.                                              

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Alright. I’ll just enjoy the town,                     

                    while I wait.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RUMRUNNERS’ STOREROOM — DAY — FLASHBACK                     

                                                                           

          ANGELICA TEACH is furiously dipping a doll resembling Jack       

          Sparrow in rum, laughing maniacally.  A WOMAN walks up to        

          the entrance.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    What...are you doing?                                  

                                                                           

          Shocked that there is somebody else on this island, who has      

          caught her torturing Jack Sparrow, Angelica stops.  Rack         

          focus to reveal ANAMARIA.                                        

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    I wasn’t aware anybody came to this                    

                    island, anymore.                                       

                                                                           

          She gets up and walks toward the exit.                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. RUMRUNNERS’ ISLAND — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          Anamaria extends her hand out, as Angelica exits.                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Rumrunners show up from time to                        

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

          She helps her up.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Who stranded you here?                                 

                                                                           

          Angelica holds up her doll.                                      

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Washed ashore a few days ago.  My                      

                    father fashioned it.  Blackbeard.                      

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Your father was...BLACKBEARD!?                         

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Yep.  Angelica Teach.  I was even                      

                    his first mate!                                        

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Anamaria.                                              

                         (pause)                                           

                    So does that thing actually —                          

                                                                           

          She waves her hands around, and Angelica nods, smiling.          

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                    May I?                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Angelica hands the doll to her, and she holds it out, in         

          front of her and slaps it.  As she hands it back to              

          Angelica:                                                        

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                    He knows what that’s for.                              

                                                                           

          Angelica laughs.  But not maniacally, this time.  No.  It’s      

          friendly.  Warm.  Almost as if, for the first time in a          

          while, she is actually happy.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                    Come on.  I’ll take you aboard my                      

                    ship.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Your ship?                                             

                                                                           

          She leads her around the beach some, until they reach a          

          ship, docked at the island.  Its masthead reads "The             

          Unfaithful Bride."                                               

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    The name is meant to mock an                           

                    establishment I used to work at.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNFAITHFUL BRIDE DECK — DAY                                 

                                                                           

          Anamaria and Angelica board.  Anamaria is smiling, proudly,      

          while Angelica has a look of wonder on her face.                 

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    She is crewed entirely by women.                       

                                                                           

          Begin sweeping shot around the deck, showing the CREW at         

          work.                                                            

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Particularly women who have been                       

                    slighted and taken advantage of by                     

                    the men who dominate these sea.                        

                                                                           

          A BOATSWAIN leaps to the helm and waves.                         

                                                                           

                              BOATSWAIN                                    

                    Ahoy, Captain!                                         

                                                                           

          One woman cleans the deck.  Another climbs up to the crow’s      

          nest.  Others serve various roles aboard the deck of the         

          ship.  And standing right there on the deck?  None other         

          than SCARLETT and GISELLE.                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Wait ’til the men on Tortuga, who                      

                    used to shout "WE WANTS THE                            

                    REDHEAD!" get a load of our spoils!                    

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Oh, we’ll have them shoutin’ "WE                       

                    WANTS THE REDHEAD ON OUR CREW!"                        

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Now, come now, Gizzy.  I already                       

                    have a crew!                                           

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Yeah, and ya don’t get one without                     

                    the other!                                             

                                                                           

          Scarlett notices Angelica.                                       

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Well, who is this?                                     

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Ladies — Actually —                                    

                         (shouting)                                        

                    ALL HANDS ON DECK!                                     

                                                                           

                              UNFAITHFUL BRIDE CREW                        

                         (in rapid succession)                             

                    ALL HANDS ON DECK!                                     

                                                                           

          More WOMEN come out from below deck.                             

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    ATTENTION EVERYONE!  THIS IS                           

                    ANGELICA TEACH!  DAUGHTER OF                           

                    BLACKBEARD!  AND OUR NEW...First                       

                    Mate.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Hey, if you’re good enough to be                       

                    Blackbeard’s First Mate, you’re                        

                    good enough to be mine!                                

                                                                           

          Angelica smiles again.  Giselle spots her doll.                  

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Is that Jack Sparrow?                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Oh, no, honey.  It’s CAPTAIN Jack                      

                    Sparrow!                                               

                                                                           

          They share a laugh.                                              

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Yes, it is.  You want to try it                        

                    out?                                                   

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    What’s that, now?                                      

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Do you want to torture Jack?                           

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Gimme!                                                 

                                                                           

          She grabs the doll from Angelica.                                

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    No!  Me first!                                         

                                                                           

          The tug-o-war over it.                                           

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Oh, I think you’re doing a good                        

                    enough job, as it is!                                  

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          And look at eachother.  Then down at the doll.  Then back up     

          at eachother and laugh, menacingly.  They then proceed to        

          resume pulling on the doll’s limbs, this time, not in            

          competition, but as a team, smirking.                            

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                         (to the boatswain)                                

                    Marina!                                                

                                                                           

                              MARINA                                       

                    Aye, Captain!                                          

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Set course for Tortuga!                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JACQUES’ PARTY SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          Clouds loom over a party shop in Storybrooke.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JACQUES’ PARTY SHOP — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          DAVID is holding a shopping cart, while SNOW fills it with       

          streamers.  BABY SNOWFLAKE is sitting in the cart.               

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Are you sure we need this many                         

                    streamers?  We need to save for                        

                    balloons.                                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Which we will.  Don’t worry.  Oh,                      

                    wish we would have done this                           

                    sooner.  Emma’s birthday is in a                       

                    week!                                                  

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    People have planned amazing parties                    

                    in less time.                                          

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yeah, but I want it to be                              

                    perfect.  You think it’s a good                        

                    idea to be keeping her presents in                     

                    the dungeon.  I mean, sure, she                        

                    never goes down there, but it’s                        

                    messy.                                                 

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    It’s fine.  Don’t worry.                               

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    We don’t even have a venue.                            

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I already booked Granny’s.                             

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    No.  She’s not Granny’s biggest                        

                    fan.  I was thinking Any Given                         

                    Sundae, with Got It Tenderized                         

                    handling dinner.                                       

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Good plan.  I’ll call Granny and                       

                    let her know.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Leave it to me.  Ruby’s like a                         

                    sister.  It’ll...be easier that                        

                    way.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Alright.  Now, let’s go to the                         

                    Halloween section!                                     

                                                                           

          Smiling, he pushes the cart away.  Snow tilts her head then      

          follows him.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Milinah walks down the dock and looks around, as if she is       

          waiting for someone.  LUXORD walks around the corner.            

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Sorry I’m late.                                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Wouldn’t expect YOU to be.                             

                                                                           

          He snickers.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    It’s gonna take me a while to get                      

                    my father’s ship back.                                 

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Then steal another boat.  You’re a                     

                    pirate; I’m sure you can pull it                       

                    off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Oh, don’t worry.  I have one in                        

                    mind.                                                  

                                                                           

          She looks at Grumpy’s boat.                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    What about the beans?  Can’t take                      

                    that thing home and back without                       

                    them.                                                  

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I’ll get them for you; don’t worry                     

                    about that.                                            

                                                                           

          She looks back at him.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    What exactly is in it for                              

                    you?  You’re asking nothing of me,                     

                    other than that I get my claim my                      

                    birthright.                                            

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Yes.  But you’ll owe me.                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    You take care of the present.  I’LL                    

                    handle the past.                                       

                                                                           

          He walks away.  When Milinah looks around the corner, he is      

          gone.                                                            

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TORTUGA TOWN — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          The crew of the Unfaithful Bride walks through town, showing     

          off their riches.  Scarlett kicks over a barrel, and golden      

          trinkets spill out.  A bunch of PIRATES scamper toward it,       

          but Scarlett points her gun at them.                             

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Up-bup-bup-bup!                                        

                                                                           

          They back away.                                                  

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

          She lowers her gun.                                              

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT (cont’d)                            

                    I’m glad we’ve reached an                              

                    understanding.                                         

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Now, where should we start the                         

                    bidding?                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FAITHFUL BRIDE TAVERN — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          The crew celebrates.  A FEMALE PIRATE raises a glass.            

                                                                           

                              FEMALE PIRATE                                

                         (singing)                                         

                    Yo-ho!  Yo-ho!  A pirate’s life for                    

                    me!                                                    

                                                                           

          As she sings, the other ladies of the Unfaithful Bride           

          dance.  There is tons of drinking.  In the corner, TWO           

          PIRATES sit, their tricorns covering their faces.                

                                                                           

          Angelica sits at a table, with a jar in front of her.  It is     

          not a jar of dirt, but of golden coins.  Anamaria is next to     

          her.                                                             

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                         (shouting)                                        

                    Alright, now!  Come right                              

                    up!  Spend some gold to torture                        

                    Jack Sparrow!  Come on!  Come on!                      

                                                                           

          People crowd around her.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Hey, hey, hey!  Single-file,                           

                    everyone!  You’ll ALL get your                         

                    chance!                                                

                         (to Angelica)                                     

                    Can you believe them?                                  

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

          BARBOSSA enters, with PINTEL, RAGETTI, and a CABIN               

          BOY.  Anamaria looks up at them.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Hector Barbossa.  How would you                        

                    like a chance to torture Jack?                         

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    As fun as that sounds, for now,                        

                    I’ll pass!                                             

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    How’s Scrum?                                           

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Scrum left to join —                                   

                                                                           

          He points at the Jack doll.                                      

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    — him.  And while we’re at it, our                     

                    old cabin boy grew tired of the                        

                    high seas, so we dropped him off in                    

                    Hamelin.  This is my new cabin boy                     

                    Brennan.  I also got me old crew                       

                    back.  Business has been good for                      

                    this...Pirate Lord.                                    

                         (to Anamaria)                                     

                    And I be hearin’ that you’re not                       

                    doing to bad yourself, Anamaria!                       

                                                                           

          She rises and walks up to him.                                   

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Aye.  You may a Lord.  But my                          

                    crew?  We’re the Queens of the Sea.                    

                                                                           

                              FEMALE VOICE                                 

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    And you may be queens —                                

                                                                           

          They all turn their attention to the door, where none other      

          than ELIZABETH TURNER is standing.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    — but I’m the King.                                    

                                                                           

          Barbossa walks toward her, his arms wide.                        

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Captain Turner!                                        

                                                                           

          She enters.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Captain Barbossa.                                      

                                                                           

          They hug.  Once they release:                                    

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    How long has it been?                                  

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Oh, if I were to guess, about                          

                    eighteen years.                                        

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Oh, so ye be seein’ Will again,                        

                    soon!                                                  

                                                                           

          She smiles.  A RED-HAIRED WOMAN gets up and walks to her.        

                                                                           

                              RED-HAIRED WOMAN                             

                         (Scottish accent)                                 

                    You’re not the only one.                               

                                                                           

          She extends her hand.                                            

                                                                           

                              RED-HAIRED WOMAN                             

                    Arabella Turner.  I’m Will’s                           

                    mother.                                                

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Yes, Will did say he found out you                     

                    were alive.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    After what happened to Bill, I had                     

                    to provide for him, somehow.  But                      

                    couldn’t let him know I was a                          

                    pirate.                                                

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    I can relate.  At the Brethren                         

                    Court, I met a woman.  Margaret was                    

                    her name.  A Smyth, actually,                          

                    though she spelled her name with a                     

                    "Y."                                                   

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Got her pregnant.  Died in                             

                    childbirth.  I couldn’t have my                        

                    daughter knowing I was a pirate, so                    

                    I...gave her to an orphanage.                          

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Say, didn’t you strap my husband to                    

                    a cannon and send him to the bottom                    

                    of the sea?                                            

                                                                           

          Barbossa points to Pintel and Ragetti.                           

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    It was their idea.                                     

                                                                           

                              PINTEL                                       

                    What!?  I resent that!  You are                        

                    misconstruing the truth!                               

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    Yeah!  And lying!                                      

                                                                           

          Pintel glares at him.  Anamaria sits down at a table.            

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    So tell me —                                           

                                                                           

          She puts her legs on the table.                                  

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                    — what brings you to Tortuga?                          

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Sales!  And sails!                                     

                                                                           

          He laughs.  Suddenly, Luxord sits down, opposite Anamaria.       

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Where did YOU come from?                               

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I’ve been here, all along!                             

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    No...I’m PRETTY sure you just                          

                    randomly showed up!                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (to Anamaria)                                     

                    Tell me, Captain, have you ever                        

                    heard of Reaper’s Cove?                                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Reaper’s Cove is a myth.  Said to                      

                    hold all treasures that have been                      

                    lost to the sea.                                       

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Oh.  I assure you, Reaper’s Cove is                    

                    VERY much real.  It’s just...so                        

                    hard to find.  And YOU — YOU are                       

                    destined to find it!                                   

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    And what makes you so sure?                            

                                                                           

          He gets up.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Because I’ve seen the future,                          

                    Anamaria.  While poor, old Jack                        

                    Sparrow fades into obscurity, YOU                      

                    are immortalized as the one to find                    

                    Reaper’s Cove!                                         

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    This Reaper’s Cove wouldn’t happen                     

                    to have any relation La Isla de                        

                    Muerta, would it?                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    No, not at all.  Although, with                        

                    that island’s destruction,                             

                    its...treasure may now rest                            

                    at...Reaper’s Cove.  As would the                      

                    sunken ship of the infamous Captain                    

                    Ronaldo Ulysses.                                       

                                                                           

          One of the pirates in the corner taps the other’s                

          shoulder.  The former is FELICIA, and the latter is              

          RAIMUNDO.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    And how would we find                                  

                    this...Reaper’s Cove?                                  

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    If I knew, I would have found it,                      

                    myself.                                                

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Elizabeth Turner, King of Pirates.                     

                                                                           

          He walks up to Barbossa.                                         

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Hector Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the                    

                    Caspian Sea.                                           

                                                                           

          He walks up to Arabella.                                         

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Arabella Turner, captain of La                         

                    Fleur de la Mort, who helped                           

                    discover the Sword of Cortés.                          

                                                                           

          He walks up to Anamaria.                                         

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Anamaria, and her Queens of the                        

                    Sea.                                                   

                                                                           

          He walks to the center of the room.                              

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    And myself, Luxord, the captain who                    

                    needs no ship.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                         (laughs)                                          

                    How do you get anywhere without a                      

                    ship?                                                  

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Let’s just say...my crew doesn’t                       

                    need one.                                              

                                                                           

          He disappears into the crowd.  Felicia and Raimundo walk up      

          to where he was previously standing.                             

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Alright.  Listen here: Felicia and                     

                    I want a piece of the action, ya                       

                    know!                                                  

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Treasure.                                              

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    So, one o’ yous crews are gonna                        

                    sign us up!                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Well, don’t look at me!                                

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    I’ve got enough on me plate!                           

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Women only.                                            

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Fine.  You may come aboard La                          

                    Fleur.                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Good.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BRENNAN                                      

                    Just one question: Who is Ronaldo                      

                    Ulysses?                                               

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Ye not heard the tale o’ Captain                       

                    Ronaldo?                                               

                                                                           

                              BRENNAN                                      

                    No, sir.  Can’t say I have.                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Lucky for you, I was at the center                     

                    of it!  ’Twas about twenty years                       

                    ago...                                                 

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Twenty-three.                                          

                                                                           

          Everyone looks at her.                                           

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                         (nodding)                                         

                    Aye.  Twenty-three.                                    

                                                                           

                              PINTEL                                       

                    We had received word that one of                       

                    the Cursed Medallions had found its                    

                    way onto the Usurper.                                  

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    That was his ship, it was.                             

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    "Was" being the operatin’ word!                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SEAS — NIGHT — FLASHBACK LEVEL 2                            

                                                                           

          On a moonlit night, CAPTAIN RONALDO ULYSSES is being spied       

          on through a telescope.  He is admiring a medallion — an         

          Aztec medallion. He spots the person spying on him and takes     

          out his own telescope to look at them.                           

                                                                           

          Once he lowers his telescope, he signals his CREW to com         

          over.  On the Black Pearl, Barbossa lowers his own               

          telescope.  And he’s a skeleton.                                 

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    ALRIGHT, MEN!  BOARD THAT                              

                    SHIP!  BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!                        

                                                                           

          The Pearl catches up to the Usurper and its SKELETAL CREW        

          boards.  Ronaldo takes out his sword starts fighting off his     

          attackers.  But it’s no use (take this).  They’re                

          immortal.  And JACK THE MONKEY snatches the medallion.           

                                                                           

          Barbossa himself then boards, and Jack climbs on his             

          shoulder and hands him the medallion.                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                    What ye say, Captain Ronaldo?                          

                                                                           

          Pintel and Ragetti run up to them from below deck.               

                                                                           

                              PINTEL                                       

                    You should see the trove down                          

                    below!                                                 

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    Treasure as far as the eye can see.                    

                                                                           

          He laughs, as Barbossa rolls his eyes.  In the background,       

          the pirates continue to fight.                                   

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?                       

                                                                           

          He returns to the Pearl.  Ronaldo starts to shove his way        

          through the battling pirates.                                    

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    When I made that order, Captain                        

                    Ronaldo immediately set out to                         

                    ensure that his treasure not end up                    

                    in our hands.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Ronaldo grabs onto JACOBY, takes the bombs from his beard,       

          and throws them, before tossing him aside.  He then bolts        

          for the cannons and redirects them to the center of the          

          ship.                                                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    Mad out of his mind, he begun                          

                    destroyin’ his own ship.  He would                     

                    rather lose his treasure to the sea                    

                    than to me.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FAITHFUL BRIDE TAVERN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK LEVEL 1           

                                                                           

          Barbossa, et al, as before.                                      

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    And his crew along with it!                            

                                                                           

                              BRENNAN                                      

                    He sunk his own ship?                                  

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Aye.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. USURPER DECK — NIGHT — FLASHBACK LEVEL 2                    

                                                                           

          The ship is collapsing.  Sinking.  Ronaldo bursts out of his     

          quarters, carrying a LITTLE GIRL, about the age of               

          three.  Youngest pirate ever.  He takes a small, golden          

          sphere out of his coat and opens it.  Inside is a tiny key.      

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    His last act before sinking was to                     

                    give the key to one of his treasure                    

                    chests to his daughter.                                

                                                                           

          He then closes it and knocks her out.                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                         (v.o.)                                            

                    In place of her eye.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. FAITHFUL BRIDE TAVERN — NIGHT — FLASHBACK LEVEL 1           

                                                                           

          Barbossa, et al, as before.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Ouch.                                                  

                                                                           

          She rubs her own eye, and Raimundo puts his arm on her           

          back.  They exchange a smile.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — DAY — PRESENT DAY                             

                                                                           

          Milinah enters.  HENRY is sweeping the floor, and MR. GOLD       

          walks up behind the door.                                        

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Can I help you?                                        

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I just thought I’d take a look at                      

                    your...rare antiquities.                               

                         (to Henry)                                        

                    Hello, nephew.                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Nephew?                                                

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (to Gold)                                         

                    That’s right.  I’m Henry’s                             

                    aunt.  Well —                                          

                         (looking at her father’s hand)                    

                    — half-aunt.                                           

                                                                           

          Gold notes what she is looking at.                               

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

          ROXAS enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, Roxas.                                            

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Hi, Henry.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What brings you here?                                  

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Was thinking maybe there were                          

                    something that could help me with                      

                    my memories.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Perhaps, you should get to the                         

                    source of the problem.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    The source?                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Where is the last place you                            

                    remember being?                                        

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Twilight Town.  The — The real                         

                    Twilight Town.  But I don’t know                       

                    where it actually is!  We always                       

                    just...beamed down.                                    

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Why, it’s in the underworld, of                        

                    course!  Smack in the middle of the                    

                    Elysian Fields!  Just down...the                       

                    River Lethe.  Huh...                                   

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    The river of forgetfulness...                          

                                                                           

          She exits, smirking.                                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    A town in the underworld?  Just                        

                    like Storybrooke?  That’s                              

                    ridiculous.                                            

                                                                           

          I know, right!?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE CEMETERY — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Milinah spots Neal’s grave and walks up to it.                   

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    So...You’re the boy Rumpelstiltskin                    

                    fought tooth and nail to find.  The                    

                    whole...reason this entire town                        

                    exists.                                                

                                                                           

          She bends down and grabs his tombstone.                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                         (whispering)                                      

                    I will...destroy...EVERYTHING you                      

                    love!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She smiles then gets up and looks at a mausoleum.  As she        

          walks toward it, she takes out a flask.                          

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RABBIT HOLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          A Fine Frenzy’s cover of "Fever" is playing, when Milinah        

          enters.  She spots WENDY at the bar and walks up to her.         

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    I’m new around here.  You recommend                    

                    anything?                                              

                                                                           

          Wendy looks at her.                                              

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    I only just turned twenty-one, so I                    

                    haven’t had much chance to try out                     

                    the menu.                                              

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Well, I turned twenty-one earlier                      

                    this year, but that never stopped                      

                    me from drinking earlier.                              

                                                                           

          She sits down next to Wendy.                                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    What do you expect, when you grow                      

                    up on a pirate ship?  Milinah                          

                    Jones.                                                 

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Wendy Darling.                                         

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Yes, I’ve heard about you.                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Your father was Captain Hook,                          

                    wasn’t he?                                             

                                                                           

          Milinah smiles.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY (cont’d)                               

                    Well, that’s what I call irony.  My                    

                    brothers would be furious, if they                     

                    found out if I were with you.  Even                    

                    though I’M the oldest!                                 

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Well...what do brothers know?                          

                                                                           

          She smirks, and Wendy returns the smirk.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RABBIT HOLE HALLWAY — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          As the song picks up, Milinah pins Wendy to the wall, and        

          they start kissing.  Then they flip around.  And before I        

          have to up the rating:                                           

                                                                           

                                                         SMASH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNFAITHFUL BRIDE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY — FLASHBACK       

                                                                           

          Anamaria and Angelica fall onto the bed, kissing.  And           

          more.  Just as Anamaria slides her hand up Angelica’s leg, a     

          knock on the door interrupts them.                               

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Come!                                                  

                                                                           

          Scarlett and Giselle enter.                                      

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Oh!  Sorry!                                            

                         (laughs)                                          

                    Uh, we’ve reached port.                                

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    Just...disembark, when...you                           

                    know...you’re done.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — DAY                                    

                                                                           

          The Unfaithful Bride, La Fleur de la Mort, the Empress, and      

          the Queen Anne’s Revenge are all docked.  Their CREWS walk       

          into town.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Well, what are you waiting                             

                    for?  Let’s ransack.  See what we                      

                    can find.                                              

                                                                           

          The pirates get ready to run off.                                

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    No!                                                    

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH (cont’d)                           

                    We’re for information.  Not                            

                    spoils.  And I know a man.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS BAR — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Barbossa, Anamaria, Angelica, Elizabeth, and Arabella are        

          seated opposite AMMAND.  He hands a golden chain to HIS          

          FIRST MATE, who then walks away.                                 

                                                                           

                              AMMAND                                       

                    So, you seek the Reaper’s Cove.                        

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    What do you know about it?                             

                                                                           

                              AMMAND                                       

                    I know what is said about it.  They                    

                    say to find it, you need to                            

                    sacrifice                                              

                    something...special.  No.  Not                         

                    something.  Someone.                                   

                                                                           

          He looks at Angelica.                                            

                                                                           

                              AMMAND (cont’d)                              

                    The one you love most.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Eh.  I have life to spare.                             

                                                                           

          Ammand is confused.                                              

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    It’s a long story.                                     

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Be that as it may, we still don’t                      

                    know WHERE it is.                                      

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Or if there’s anything else we need                    

                    to do.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RABBIT HOLE — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                           

                                                                           

          Milinah and Wendy are back at the bar.                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Here.  I have something for you.                       

                                                                           

          She takes out her flask.                                         

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    You won’t find THIS on the menu.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (wide-eyed)                                       

                    Is it really a good idea to be                         

                    bringing a flask into a bar!?                          

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Oh, it’s not for                                       

                    drinking.  Especially after eating                     

                    meat.                                                  

                                                                           

          She hands it to her.                                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Ale of Seonaidh.  Pour it on                           

                    someone’s grave, and you can speak                     

                    to them.  Thought you might want                       

                    to...see your parents one last                         

                    time.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    But will it work outside this                          

                    town?  They’re buried in London.                       

                                                                           

          Milinah shrugs.                                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Wouldn’t hurt to try.  Besides, I’m                    

                    sure you have some affairs to get                      

                    in order in London, anyway.  Here.                     

                                                                           

          She takes out a phone and holds it in front of Wendy.            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Let’s exchange numbers.                                

                                                                           

          Wendy takes out her phone, and they trade them.  They enter      

          in their phone numbers, and Milinah wave her hand over           

          Wendy’s phone, causing it to glow.                               

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Just a bit of magical                                  

                    jiggery-pokery my mother taught me.                    

                                                                           

          She passes Wendy’s phone back to her.                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Lets us communicate between worlds.                    

                                                                           

          She takes back her phone and gets up.                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    I’ll be back in a week.                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright.  See you then.                                

                                                                           

          Milinah exits, and Wendy looks at her phone.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRUMPY’S BOAT — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Happy presses the bedsheet then straightens a bottle of wine     

          in a nearby basket, all while giggling.  Suddenly,               

          footsteps.                                                       

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    Crystal?                                               

                                                                           

          Milinah steps into the opens the door.                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Not Crystal.                                           

                                                                           

          She enters.                                                      

                                                                           

                              HAPPY                                        

                    You’re — You’re the woman from                         

                    last night!                                            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Yes I am.                                              

                                                                           

          She walks up to him.                                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    And well —                                             

                                                                           

          Puts he arms around him, much to his, erm, happiness.            

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    — I’m afraid I’m going to need                         

                    this boat.                                             

                                                                           

          And stabs him with a sword.  When she pulls it out, he           

          collapses onto the floor.  Kind of like her father.  She         

          then picks him up.                                               

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Not so happy now, are you?                             

                                                                           

          And carries him outside.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GRUMPY’S BOAT — NIGHT                                       

                                                                           

          Milinah drops Happy into the ocean and sails away.               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          REGINA, Emma, David, Grumpy, and THE FISHERMAN are standing      

          over Happy’s body, which is laying on the dock, wrapped in a     

          fishing net.                                                     

                                                                           

                              THE FISHERMAN                                

                    We found him this morning.                             

                                                                           

          Grumpy looks at his brother.                                     

                                                                           

                              GRUMPY                                       

                    Yep.  That’s Happy.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Who in the world –                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Two nights ago, a woman came into                      

                    the Sheriff’s Office, claiming to                      

                    be Hook’s daughter.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    WHAT!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    She wants the Jolly Roger.                             

                                                                           

          David inspects the body then takes out his phone and calls       

          Snow.                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL CLASSROOM — DAY                     

                                                                           

          Snow is writing on the chalkboard half of her STUDENTS are       

          female.  Among them, Henry, Roxas, and KAIRI.  Riku is           

          absent.  Her phone rings, and she answers it.                    

                                                                           

          INTERCUT — PHONE CONVERSATION                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    David?                                                 

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    I just thought I’d let you                             

                    know.  Happy’s dead.                                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    We found him in the bay, and we                        

                    think he’s been murdered.                              

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I — Thanks for letting me know.                        

                                                                           

          She hangs up.                                                    

                                                                           

          END INTERCUT                                                     

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                         (to herself)                                      

                    This is Stealthy all over again...                     

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Is something wrong?                                    

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    I umm...I have to go.                                  

                                                                           

          She exits.  Henry follows her.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY — DAY                       

                                                                           

          Henry catches up to Snow, who is now crying.                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Grandma, what is it?                                   

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Happy’s been murdered.                                 

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              SNOW                                         

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh my God...                                           

                                                                           

          They hug.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. ISLAND OF CORSAIRS — DAY — FLASHBACK                        

                                                                           

          Elizabeth is at a MERCHANT’s stand.                              

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Ammand says you have something that                    

                    may be of use to us.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          He takes out a rolled-up object and sets it on the               

          counter.  Elizabeth reaches for it.                              

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    It’ll cost you.                                        

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    I need to know what it is.                             

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Excuse me.                                             

                                                                           

          Elizabeth looks at him.                                          

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    How did you —                                          

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (to the merchant)                                 

                    Are those magic beans?                                 

                                                                           

          The merchant looks at a goblet behind him.  It glows green.      

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    Yes, they are!  Fell from the sky,                     

                    they did.                                              

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I’ll take the lot.                                     

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    Do you have any idea —                                 

                                                                           

          Luxord sets a large bag of gold on the counter.  And             

          another.  And another.                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I think that should cover it.                          

                                                                           

          The merchant takes the bags and pours the beans into a           

          smaller bag, which he hands to Luxord.                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                         (to Elizabeth)                                    

                    See you at the Cove.                                   

                                                                           

          He walks away.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Now, what is it?                                       

                                                                           

          The merchant unrolls the object.  Or objects.  A rock, some      

          moss, and a feather.                                             

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH (cont’d)                           

                    Really!?                                               

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    If you have something that belongs                     

                    to someone, you can locate them.                       

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Wow.                                                   

                                                                           

                              MERCHANT                                     

                    The wrapping has the incantation.                      

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    And then what?                                         

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. EMPRESS CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          Elizabeth is seated.  Anamaria, Angelica, Scarlett, Giselle,     

          Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Brennan, Arabella, Felicia, and       

          Raimundo all enter.                                              

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    I’m glad you could join me.                            

                                                                           

          She sets the roll on the table.                                  

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH (cont’d)                           

                    This is all I could get.  Some kind                    

                    of...locator spell.                                    

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Do you honestly expect me to                           

                    believe it’s that easy?                                

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Hardly.                                                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                         (scoffs)                                          

                    So, you’re telling me, I have to                       

                    kill Angelica, lose her to the sea,                    

                    then track her.  And that might not                    

                    even help?                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    If I were to gather, there’s                           

                    something we need to do to make the                    

                    Cove...visible.                                        

                                                                           

          Everyone looks at her.                                           

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA (cont’d)                            

                    I found a book on La Fleur.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. LA FLEUR DE LA MORT CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT              

                                                                           

          Anamaria, Angelica, Scarlett, Giselle, Barbossa, Pintel,         

          Ragetti, Brennan, Elizabeth, Felicia, and Raimundo surround      

          Arabella, as she picks up a book and opens it.                   

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    That which is claimed by the sea is                    

                    lost to the depths.  But can be                        

                    risen by one who awakens the sea                       

                    herself.                                               

                                                                           

          Pintel, Barbossa, and Elizabeth look at Ragetti.                 

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Let’s put it this way: An eye for                      

                    an eye.                                                

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Eye?                                                   

                                                                           

                              PINTEL                                       

                    CALYPSO, YOU IDIOT!                                    

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    I released her from her human                          

                    bonds...                                               

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                         (pointing at Ragetti)                             

                    So, once we’re there, HE is going                      

                    to lift the Cove from the sea?                         

                                                                           

                              SCARLETT                                     

                    We’ve come all this way, for this!?                    

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    I can’t.  This is all too risky for                    

                    what may be a...dead end.                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Yeah.  But like I said —                               

                                                                           

          She places the Jack doll and her gun in Anamaria’s hands.        

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA (cont’d)                            

                    I have life to spare.                                  

                                                                           

          She exits.                                                       

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Angelica!                                              

                                                                           

          She follows her out.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. LA FLEUR DE LA MORT DECK — NIGHT                            

                                                                           

          Angelica extends the plank and steps onto it, as Anamaria        

          bursts out and walks up to it.                                   

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Angelica, don’t do this!  There is                     

                    no guarantee you’ll survive!                           

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    I saw my father dissolve before my                     

                    eyes at the Fountain of Youth!  He                     

                    tried to steal MY life!                                

                                                                           

          Everyone else comes out of the captain’s quarters.               

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA (cont’d)                            

                    I got his, instead.  Haven’t YOU                       

                    seen anything like that!?                              

                                                                           

          Anamaria looks at Barbossa.                                      

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Once or twice.                                         

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Do it.                                                 

                                                                           

          Anamaria points Angelica’s gun at her.                           

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                         (tearing up)                                      

                    Damn you, Angelica Teach.                              

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    I’m counting on it.                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          BANG!  She falls into the ocean, and a pulse emanates from       

          it.                                                              

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Give me the, um, ingredients for                       

                    the locator spell.  And follow the                     

                    Bride.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. UNFAITHFUL BRIDE DECK — NIGHT                               

                                                                           

          With her entire crew behind her, Anamaria sets the Jack doll     

          on the wrapping, with the rock, moss, and feather.               

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                         (reading)                                         

                    Locus mirabilis.                                       

                                                                           

          The doll rises into the air and floats away.                     

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA (cont’d)                            

                         (to Marina)                                       

                    Follow it.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — DAY — PRESENT DAY                    

                                                                           

          MALEFICENT, RIKU, LAWRENCE, and LILY are sitting.  DR. WHALE     

          walks up to them.                                                

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    It’ll just be a few more minutes.                      

                                                                           

          Lily’s phone rings.  She answers it.                             

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Yes?  Okay.                                            

                                                                           

          She hangs up and stands up.                                      

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                         (to Whale)                                        

                    We need you.                                           

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                         (to Maleficent, Riku, and                         

                         Lawrence)                                         

                    I’ll be right back.                                    

                                                                           

          They walk away.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                         (to Lawrence)                                     

                    You scared?                                            

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    A little.                                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    I’m gonna get a glass eye to                           

                    replace the one I give you.                            

                                                                           

                              LAWRENCE                                     

                    I think I’m just gonna use a                           

                    patch.  Own it, you know.  That and                    

                    the scars.  It’ll show that                            

                    something happened to me.                              

                                                                           

                              RIKU                                         

                    Respect.                                               

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    You are both so brave.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL MORGUE — DAY                           

                                                                           

          Whale, Emma, David, and Lily stand around Happy’s body.          

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Alright.  Let’s see.                                   

                                                                           

          He snaps on some gloves and inspects the body.                   

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE (cont’d)                           

                    This is Doctor Arthur Whale                            

                    inspecting the body of one Happy                       

                    Clark.  Subject appears to have                        

                    drowned and been impaled by some                       

                    kind of underwater rock.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    A rock!?  That cut is too clean for                    

                    a rock.  Too straight.                                 

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    Are you questioning my assessment,                     

                    Sheriff?                                               

                                                                           

          She grabs a nearby stethoscope and uses it to listen to his      

          heart.                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Of course!                                             

                                                                           

          She hands it to David.                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Listen.                                                

                                                                           

          He does.                                                         

                                                                           

                              DAVID                                        

                    Where’s your heart?                                    

                                                                           

                              DR. WHALE                                    

                    What are you talking about?                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Save it.  You can’t be trusted to                      

                    perform surgeries, right now.  Not                     

                    as long as that pirate has your                        

                    heart.                                                 

                         (to Lily)                                         

                    Lily, let your brothers know.  Let                     

                    everyone know.                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE HOSPITAL — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Lily walks up to Maleficent, Riku, and Lawrence.                 

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    I’m sorry.  The surgery’s off.                         

                                                                           

                              MALEFICENT                                   

                    What happened?                                         

                                                                           

                              LILY                                         

                    Whale’s been compromised.  His                         

                    heart’s been stolen.                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRUMPY’S BOAT — DAY                                         

                                                                           

          Milinah slams Whale’s heart on the bed.                          

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Something wrong?                                       

                                                                           

          She gasps, as she turns around to find him there.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    No.  I’m fine.                                         

                                                                           

          He drops a bag on the bed.                                       

                                                                           

                              MILINAH (cont’d)                             

                    Those beans?                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    That should be enough for you to                       

                    make a few trips.                                      

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    I’m afraid I must get going.                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                         (waving him off)                                  

                    Go!                                                    

                                                                           

          He exits, and she picks up the bag and opens it, looking         

          inside.  The green glow of the beans inside bathes her           

          smiling face.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. SEAS — NIGHT                                                

                                                                           

          All four ships meet, facing the Jack doll, as it float still     

          in the air.  It drops.  On the Queen Anne’s Revenge, Brennan     

          turns to Ragetti.  Barbossa and Pintel are also there.           

                                                                           

                              BRENNAN                                      

                    Now what?                                              

                                                                           

          He shrugs.                                                       

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Well, say somethin’!                                   

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                    What do I say?  Rise from the                          

                    depths of the sea?                                     

                                                                           

                              PINTEL                                       

                    Try it as if to a lover.                               

                                                                           

                              RAGETTI                                      

                         (softly)                                          

                    Rise.  From the depths of the sea.                     

                                                                           

          The Revenge shakes.  And La Fleur.  And the Empress.  And        

          the Bride.  All their crews are on deck.  On the Bride:          

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             39.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    GET BACK!  GET BACK!                                   

                                                                           

          The ships start to sail away, as a tall island rises out of      

          the sea.                                                         

                                                                           

                              GISELLE                                      

                    Huh.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. REAPER’S COVE SHORE — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

          All four crews step on the island.                               

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Alright.  Let’s find this treasure.                    

                                                                           

          Angelica runs around the corner.                                 

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Whoo-hoo-hoo!                                          

                                                                           

          Anamaria runs up to her and lifts her into the air.  They        

          spin some, before she lowers her, and they kiss.                 

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA (cont’d)                            

                    What did I say?  Life to spare!                        

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Don’t EVER do that again!                              

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    I don’t think I can afford to!                         

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Yes, yes.  That’s all great and                        

                    all, but where do we go from here?                     

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Inside.                                                

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Let’s look for a cave.                                 

                                                                           

          They traverse the island but fail to find a cave.  But           

          Elizabeth spots something.                                       

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    Wait.                                                  

                                                                           

          Everyone stops.  She points to a pile of rocks.                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             40.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH (cont’d)                           

                    Don’t you think that’s a                               

                    bit...strange?                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. EMPRESS DECK — NIGHT                                        

                                                                           

          Elizabeth lights a cannon pointed toward the pile of             

          rocks.  It goes off, and the rocks collapse, revealing a         

          cave.  She smiles.                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REAPER’S COVE CAVE — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          The pirates enter, carrying lanterns.  And stare in awe          

          at...nothing?  Just an empty ditch.                              

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    That’s it?                                             

                                                                           

          She gets down into the ditch.  Nothing!                          

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    If you’re looking for treasure,                        

                    it’s not gonna be easy.                                

                                                                           

          He steps into the cave.                                          

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    How did you get here?                                  

                                                                           

          He holds up his hand.                                            

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    You see.  It’s called "Reaper’s                        

                    Cove."  The treasure is claimed by                     

                    Death itself.                                          

                                                                           

          Everyone stares at him, bewildered.                              

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    To reveal that which is shrouded in                    

                    Death, you need to illuminate it —                     

                                                                           

          He rips out Raimundo’s heart.                                    

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    — with life.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             41.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He steps into the ditch.  As he walks through it, the            

          crimson glow of the heart reveals treasure.  In the middle       

          of the cave, he finds an unlit lantern, places the heart         

          inside, and raises it up.                                        

                                                                           

          At the top, the light reflects off the walls, revealing the      

          whole treasure.  Among it, all of the treasure of La Isla de     

          Muerta, including the chest of Cursed Aztec Gold.  A giant       

          pile of treasure near a ship — the Ulysses.                      

                                                                           

          Some kind of giant, Aztec-looking statue leans against the       

          wall.                                                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Magnificent.                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Now.  I think it’s time you met my                     

                    crew.  See WHY they need to ship.                      

                                                                           

          He snaps his fingers and a dark portal opens.  Out of it         

          steps an ARMY, dressed in pink and white suits with very         

          long sleeves and three spikes near the neck.                     

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    My Gamblers.                                           

                                                                           

          The Gamblers fling cards and dice.                               

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    It’s amazing.  Have a crew you can                     

                    unquestionably control.                                

                                                                           

          He flings his arm toward Raimundo, and he is wrapped in an       

          outfit identical to the Gamblers’.                               

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             42.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FIVE                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REAPER’S COVE CAVE — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Luxord, et al, as before.  Two Gamblers lift the chest of        

          Aztec Gold and carry it toward the portal.                       

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                         (to Luxord)                                       

                    Trust me, ye don’t want that.                          

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    You’re only cursed, if you remove                      

                    the gold, aren’t you?                                  

                                                                           

          Barbossa rolls his eyes.  Meanwhile, Felicia climbs up to        

          the lantern and reaches for Raimundo’s heart.  Down below,       

          Luxord heads over to a skeleton — Ronaldo’s.  He takes his       

          hat.  Felicia notices this.                                      

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Hey!                                                   

                                                                           

          She grabs the heart and leaps down.                              

                                                                           

                              FELICIA (cont’d)                             

                    Take.  It.  Off.                                       

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Oh?  I think it rather suits me!                       

                                                                           

          So, she shoots it off.  He snaps his fingers, and his            

          Gamblers attack, taking out swords.                              

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    GO TO BATTLE!                                          

                                                                           

          The pirates charge into battle with the Gamblers.                

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                    BRING!  ALL THE TREASURE!  THAT YOU                    

                    CAN!  TO THE REVENGE!                                  

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    What!?                                                 

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Sorry, Captain Turner,                                 

                    but...pirate.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             43.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ELIZABETH                                    

                    King!                                                  

                                                                           

          He runs off, and she looks at Arabella, Anamaria, and            

          Angelica.                                                        

                                                                           

                              ARABELLA                                     

                    Every crew for itself!                                 

                                                                           

          Elizabeth gasps, rolling her eyes, before running into           

          battle herself.  Arabella, Anamaria, and Angelica follow         

          suit.                                                            

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    RAIMUNDO!  RAIMUNDO!                                   

                                                                           

          One of the Gamblers runs up to her.  CLANG!                      

                                                                           

                              FELICIA (cont’d)                             

                    WHOA!                                                  

                                                                           

          CLANG!  CLANG!  They duel.                                       

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    ARGH!                                                  

                                                                           

          He knocks over the Gambler and proceeds to duel Felicia          

          herself.                                                         

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                    Tell me, Felicia.  How old are you?                    

                                                                           

          She pulls back her hair, revealing an eyepatch.                  

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Twenty-six.                                            

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Aye.                                                   

                                                                           

          He pulls out his gun and fires three shots into the              

          air.  The fighting stops.                                        

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA (cont’d)                            

                    YER NOT DOIN’ SUCH A GREAT JOB, ARE                    

                    YE?                                                    

                         (pause)                                           

                    The lantern needs a heart, to                          

                    reveal all the treasure.                               

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Yes, I was hoping I would get that                     

                    back, but I’ll just take all the                       

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             44.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    hearts in this cave, then you’ll                       

                    all be my crew!                                        

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Methinks our friend Felicia has                        

                    something to say.                                      

                         (to Felicia)                                      

                    Isn’t that right?                                      

                                                                           

          The Gambler he knocked over then gets up and uncovers his        

          face.  It’s Raimundo.                                            

                                                                           

                              RAIMUNDO                                     

                    I can’t —                                              

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

          He swings his sword at her, which she dodges.  CLANG!  She       

          blocks an attack then looks at his heart.  She then dodges       

          another attack and grabs his sword arm, as she shoves the        

          heart back into his chest.  Well, tries.  It doesn’t go in.      

                                                                           

                              FELICIA (cont’d)                             

                    It’s not working.                                      

                         (to Luxord)                                       

                    What did you do!?                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                         (laughs)                                          

                    That armor I gave him prevents you                     

                    from replacing his heart.                              

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Then —                                                 

                         (into the heart)                                  

                    Stop!                                                  

                                                                           

          He doesn’t.                                                      

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    They only listen to me.  For                           

                    example, take her heart, and put it                    

                    in the —                                               

                                                                           

          BANG!  Dust falls out of Felicia’s hand, her gun pointed         

          toward it.  Raimundo falls to the ground.  And the treasure      

          is nowhere to be seen.                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                    Did you just —                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             45.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    I saved him.  From you.  Now, get                      

                    out.  Because, as far as I’m                           

                    concerned, this is my cave.                            

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    And what gives you the authority?                      

                                                                           

          Using Raimundo’s hand, she rips out her own heart and holds      

          it under her face, as she lifts her eyepatch, revealing a        

          golden eye.  No, not like the N64 James Bond game.               

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    My name...is Felicia Usurper                           

                    Ulysses.                                               

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                    Wait, your father gave you your                        

                    middle name after —                                    

                                                                           

          He points to the Ulysses, and she nods.  He rolls his            

          eyes.  She then heads over to the lantern.                       

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    And I am the rightful heir to                          

                    Captain Ronaldo Ulysses’ treasure.                     

                                                                           

          She puts her heart in the lantern and raises it.                 

                                                                           

                              FELICIA (cont’d)                             

                    Now, I’m not unreasonable.  Anybody                    

                    who wishes to join me — as I will                      

                    need a crew — will get a cut.                          

                                                                           

          The light reflects off the cave’s walls.                         

                                                                           

                              BARBOSSA                                     

                         (to Elizabeth)                                    

                    On second thought, perhaps we                          

                    should stick together.                                 

                                                                           

          She nods, smiling oh so smugly.                                  

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    WHO’S WITH ME!?                                        

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    Do you really think you can —                          

                                                                           

          BANG!  She shoots him.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             46.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              LUXORD (cont’d)                              

                         (laughs)                                          

                    It’s going to take a lot more than                     

                    that to kill me!                                       

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Eh, it was worth a shot.  But                          

                    here’s something interesting to                        

                    consider: These guys are back on                       

                    the same side!                                         

                                                                           

          The pirates all point their weapons at him and his Gamblers.     

                                                                           

                              LUXORD                                       

                    On second thought —                                    

                                                                           

          Luxord disappears in the blink of an eye, and his Gamblers       

          retreat.  But not before taking one last piece of                

          treasure.  Felicia then walks over to a chest, takes out her     

          golden eye, and opens it.                                        

                                                                           

          She then removes the key inside and uses it to unlock the        

          chest.  She looks inside the chest and smiles, before            

          locking it back up and replacing the key and, subsequently,      

          the eye.                                                         

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Now, I still need a crew.                              

                                                                           

          Some of the pirates join her from the crews of the Empress       

          and Queen Anne’s Revenge.                                        

                                                                           

                              FELICIA (cont’d)                             

                    Let’s see, if we can get this ship                     

                    out of here.  I’ll take that chest.                    

                         (to the captains)                                 

                    Think you can leave us a little?                       

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    You’re gonna have to be quick!                         

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    Perhaps I’ll bring my heart, as                        

                    well!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GRANNY’S DINER — DAY — PRESENT DAY                          

                                                                           

          JOHN and MICHAEL DARLING are seated opposite Wendy.              

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    CAPTAIN HOOK’S DAUGHTER!?                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)

   

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             47.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    What of it?                                            

                                                                           

                              JOHN                                         

                    Well, she’s...Captain Hook’s                           

                    daughter!                                              

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Oh, I see how it is!  YOU just want                    

                    to dictate who I date!                                 

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Well, it’s not that —                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    NeverMIND that it was...hmm...YOU                      

                    who worked for Peter Pan!  Huh.                        

                                                                           

                              JOHN                                         

                    Wendy, do you really think it is a                     

                    good idea to be...fraternizing with                    

                    the enemy!?                                            

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    "Fraternizing with the enemy!?"  Do                    

                    you forget, I’M the older                              

                    sister!?  You can’t tell me what to                    

                    do!                                                    

                                                                           

          She gets up.                                                     

                                                                           

                              WENDY (cont’d)                               

                    And I’d appreciate it, if you’d                        

                    just stay out of my business.                          

                                                                           

          Emma enters.                                                     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Wendy Darling?                                         

                                                                           

          She looks at her.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    You were seen with a murder suspect                    

                    last night at the Rabbit’s Hole.                       

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Oh, a murder suspect!?                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 48.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE – DAY                          

                                                                           

          Wendy is sitting at a desk.  Regina stands behind Emma, as       

          the latter slams her hands on the desk.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    WHAT DID YOU TALK ABOUT!?                              

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Excuse me?  Are you seriously doing                    

                    the "Good Cop, Bad Cop?"  With no                      

                    good cop?                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Just answer my question.                               

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    I’m not saying anything.  Not                          

                    without a lawyer.                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Seriously!?                                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    EMMA!                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What?  Madame Mayor?                                   

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Get over here.                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (pointing to Wendy)                               

                    I’m not done with you!                                 

                                                                           

          She walks over to Regina.                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    What has gotten into you?                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What are you talking about?                            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You are...GRILLING this young                          

                    woman, just because she was seen                       

                    with Hook’s daughter!  YOU!  Are                       

                    out of sorts!  And I bet it’s all                      

                    because Hook’s kid — which, let’s                      

                    face it, she’s PROBABLY not the                        

                    only one...out there in the world                      

                    — showed up!                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             49.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    You — You’re right.  I mean, she’s                     

                    the child of the one who wronged me                    

                    for some time.  But don’t think you                    

                    wouldn’t be acting the same, if she                    

                    were...CORA’s daughter!                                

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Please.  ONE secret sister is                          

                    enough!                                                

                                                                           

          A LAWYER enters.                                                 

                                                                           

                              LAWYER                                       

                    Hello.  I am Wendy Darling’s                           

                    lawyer.  May I have a word with my                     

                    client?                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Go ahead.                                              

                                                                           

          He sits down next to Wendy and they quietly converse.            

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Maybe, NOW we can make some                            

                    progress!                                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. DONNA CABONNA’S COUTURE BOUTIQUE — DAY                      

                                                                           

          Milinah enters a rather fancy clothing shop.  The kind you       

          would find in London.  She smirks and walks toward some          

          hats.                                                            

                                                                           

          SERIES OF SHOTS                                                  

                                                                           

          -- Milinah picks up a tricorn and tries it on.  She looks in     

          the mirror, but...no.                                            

                                                                           

          -- Milinah tries on another hat, to her dissatisfaction.         

                                                                           

          -- Milinah tries on a wide-brimmed hat with a large              

          feather.  I think Regina had one like it, in the Enchanted       

          Forest.  She smiles.                                             

                                                                           

          -- Milinah tries on a leather coat.  It disgusts her.            

                                                                           

          -- But a puffy shirt is fine.                                    

                                                                           

          -- She nods, as she puts on a black vest over the                

          shirt.  Then, she smirks, as she spots a red, velvet             

          justaucorps.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 50.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          -- Milinah flips the justaucorps onto herself,                   

          Sherlock-style and twirls — in slow-motion — as she              

          finally looks the part.  She then exits, at normal speed.        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE SHERIFF’S OFFICE – DAY                          

                                                                           

          Regina stands with the lawyer, while Emma sits opposite          

          Wendy.                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Then we exchanged numbers, and she                     

                    was out.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    That’s it?                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Yeah.                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Can I go, now?                                         

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          Wendy and her lawyer exit.                                       

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Well, that was enlightening.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    If anything, it tells us she’s been                    

                    to Dunbroch.                                           

                                                                           

          The phone rings.  Emma picks it up.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                         (into phone)                                      

                    Sheriff’s office.                                      

                         (pause)                                           

                    Really!?                                               

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Perfect!  Thanks, bye!                                 

                                                                           

          She hangs up and laughs.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             51.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                         (smiling)                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Guess who JUST shoplifted!                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    NO!                                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    YES!                                                   

                                                                           

          She sits down in front of the computer and types.                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And...I can...TRACK...the security                     

                    tag...                                                 

                                                                           

          She hits the "Return" key.                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    BOOM!  There we go!  She’s head for                    

                    the docks!                                             

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Returning to the scene of the                          

                    crime, is she?                                         

                                                                           

          Emma looks at her papers.  On top of the stack is the form       

          for the Jolly Roger.                                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I know what she’s doing there.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORYBROOKE DOCKS — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Emma and Regina run up to the docks, and the former points       

          to the sea.                                                      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    There.                                                 

                                                                           

          Grumpy’s boat stops near the Jolly Roger’s anchor.  Milinah      

          and SMEE proceed to climb it.                                    

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, do something!                                    

                                                                           

          Milinah and Smee make it to the top.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             52.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Right.                                                 

                                                                           

          She holds a megaphone to her mouth.                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Milinah Jones!  You are under                          

                    arrest for the murder of Happy                         

                    Clark!  Also, you are stealing a                       

                    ship!                                                  

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Commandeering!  Nautical term.  Got                    

                    sick of waiting through all the red                    

                    tape!                                                  

                         (to Smee)                                         

                    Beam us out of here, Mr. Smee!                         

                                                                           

                              SMEE                                         

                    Aye, Captain!                                          

                                                                           

          Emma hand Regina her megaphone the flings her hand, and a        

          nearby chain lunges toward Milinah, wrapping around her          

          right wrist.                                                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Ugh!                                                   

                                                                           

          The chain tries to pull her toward Emma.                         

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Why don’t you just go up there!?                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I’ve got this!                                         

                                                                           

          Regina stares at her, wide-eyed.  On the Jolly Roger,            

          Milinah waves her left hand over the chains, trying to break     

          them with magic.  She soon gives up.                             

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Mr. Smee!                                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to her.                                              

                                                                           

                              SMEE                                         

                    Yes, Captain?                                          

                                                                           

          She takes his sword and chops off her own hand, sending it       

          flinging toward Emma and Regina.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             53.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MILINAH                                      

                    Ladies, you will always remember                       

                    this as the day you ALMOST caught                      

                    Captain Milinah Jones!                                 

                                                                           

          Smee flings a bean in front of the ship, and it sails into       

          it, disappearing in a green flash.                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Argh!                                                  

                                                                           

          Regina looks down at severed the hand.                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I guess she’s out.  Peace!                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I don’t think that’s a peace sign.                     

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Oh...                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. REAPER’S COVE CAVE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          The cave is now empty, save for Felicia, Raimundo’s body,        

          her father’s skeletons and those of his crew, and that           

          statue.  She puts her heart inside it.                           

                                                                           

                              FELICIA                                      

                    For safe keeping.                                      

                                                                           

          She looks at Raimundo and heads out.  Its eyes glow.             

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FIVE                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	6. Chapter 6

          CONTINUED:                                             54.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. UNFAITHFUL BRIDE CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — NIGHT                 

                                                                           

          Anamaria is sitting on her desk.  Angelica is standing,          

          holding her Jack doll.                                           

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    So, now what?                                          

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    We look for more                                       

                    treasure.  Wherever the winds take                     

                    us.                                                    

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    Winds.  I know of a chest filled                       

                    with jewels that allow you to                          

                    control the winds and tides!                           

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Fascinating.                                           

                                                                           

          Angelica picks up a jar of rum and opens it.                     

                                                                           

                              ANGELICA                                     

                    So what do you say?  Shall we look                     

                    for it?                                                

                                                                           

                              ANAMARIA                                     

                    Hopefully, this adventure will be                      

                    less harrowing than the last.                          

                                                                           

          Angelica puts the doll in the jar and closes it.                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GOLD’S SHOP — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY                           

                                                                           

          Gold sets a jar containing Milinah’s hand next to her            

          father’s.  Emma, Henry, Roxas, and Regina are also in the        

          room.                                                            

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, umm...yeah.                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    "Yeah!?"  Emma, you let a woman get                    

                    away murder, the commandeering of a                    

                    vessel, and shoplifting!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             55.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I know.  I – I think I need to see                     

                    Archie.  Milinah coming to town                        

                    really brought back a lot of — I                       

                    thought this was behind me, when I                     

                    killed Hook.  When Henry and I went                    

                    back in time, I knew there was a                       

                    possibility we would run into him,                     

                    but his daughter showing                               

                    up?  Nothing could have prepared me                    

                    for that.                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    She said something.  She said I                        

                    might be able to get help in                           

                    Twilight Town.  And that it’s in                       

                    the underworld.  In Hades.                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    She said it’s in the Elysian                           

                    Fields.  Near the River Lethe.                         

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    If so, then everyone there died the                    

                    same way.                                              

                                                                           

          He clenches his fist in front of his face, simulating the        

          motion of a heart being crushed.                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    I think we need to go there.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    "We!?"                                                 

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    Well, I’m not going alone!                             

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’ll come with.  I — I want to see                     

                    my father.  Mom?  Grandpa?                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Send him my best.                                      

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Of course.  Having been there                          

                    before, I may be able to help.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             56.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Well, SOMEONE’S got to accompany                       

                    you!  There’s no way I’m sending                       

                    you into...Hell alone!                                 

                                                                           

                              MR. GOLD                                     

                    Not Hell, but —                                        

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    I’m coming with.                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think Heracles should come,                          

                    too.  He’s a Greek demigod.                            

                                                                           

          Kairi enters.                                                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    What’s going on?                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’re planning a trip to the                           

                    underworld to help Roxas with his                      

                    memories.                                              

                                                                           

                              ROXAS                                        

                    By going to the REAL Twilight Town!                    

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Cool.  When do we leave?                               

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    You?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah.  I want in.                                      

                                                                           

                              REGINA                                       

                    Wouldn’t your father —                                 

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Leave my father out of this.  I                        

                    want to see the real Twilight Town                     

                    mansion.  See what he was up to.                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. BROMPTON CEMETERY — DAY                                     

                                                                           

          Wendy, John, and Michael are standing before their parents’      

          grave.  Wendy unscrews Milinah’s flask, and pours the Ale in     

          front of the headstone.  But nothing.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             57.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Wendy, I —                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Just wait.                                             

                                                                           

                              JOHN                                         

                    Wendy —                                                

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    SHUT UP!                                               

                                                                           

          GEORGE and MARY DARLING fade into place.                         

                                                                           

                              GEORGE DARLING                               

                    Hello, there!                                          

                                                                           

                              JOHN                                         

                    Do you —                                               

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

          Wendy looks at Mary.                                             

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    Mother!                                                

                                                                           

          Then at George.                                                  

                                                                           

                              WENDY (cont’d)                               

                    Father!  It’s been a while!                            

                                                                           

                              MARY DARLING                                 

                    Indeed, it has.  For all of you.                       

                                                                           

                              MICHAEL                                      

                    You must understand —                                  

                                                                           

                              GEORGE DARLING                               

                    Don’t worry about it.  We                              

                    know.  You...are all so                                

                    brave.  Especially you, Wendy.                         

                                                                           

                              MARY DARLING                                 

                    Everything you had to go                               

                    through.  And to see you, now!  It                     

                    makes us both so proud!                                

                                                                           

          Wendy smiles.  And cries.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             58.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WENDY                                        

                    I’ve missed you so much!                               

                                                                           

          She hugs them, and John and Michael join in.                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. JOLLY ROGER CAPTAIN’S QUARTERS — DAY                        

                                                                           

          Milinah enters, attaching a hook to her arm.                     

                                                                           

                              MILINAH’S PHONE PARROT                       

                    Augh!  Shiver me timbers!                              

                                                                           

          She walks up to her phone and slides it open to read a           

          message from Wendy, "The Ale Worked!"  She smiles warmly.        

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
